


Rowdy as Hell

by R_squared



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Dominance, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_squared/pseuds/R_squared
Summary: The Rowdy 3's leader has never come across energy quite like that of an archangel and it's about to lead him down a whole new path of pleasure.





	

Martin inhaled sharply as the van came skidding to a halt. He let out an agonisingly slow sigh, leaning over the seat to stare through the chains at the boys in the open back of the van.

“You smell that boys?” His question was met with a cackling response of agreement from the three. Vogel bounced excitedly against the van wall causing it to rock back and forth.  
Martin turned back towards the windscreen, gliding the lit smoke up to place it between his lips again.

They had been searching for this man for months now, drawn to the intensity of his energy. Something was different about it, it was something Martin & his Rowdy Boys had never come across before and they craved it for reasons they didn’t quite understand.  
Every time they had gotten close the man had slipped through their fingers. Never quite making it close enough to lay eyes on their target. Martin was beginning to think he was being toyed with, a thought that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up and his lips to curl whenever it crossed his mind. Martin was no longer sure if he was stalking this man or if the man was luring him to exactly where he wanted him.  
There was a piece of information the Rowdy 3’s leader was missing though and it was something that could bring all the pieces of the puzzle crashing together.  
They weren’t chasing a man at all.  
They were chasing an archangel.  
_Lucifer._

Martin stared down the darkened side alley at the man standing centered at the end of the bitumen in front of a chain link fence. His breath was slow and purposeful as the hollering continued to increase from the back of the van as the engine revved in place.  
Finally a sudden still fell over the van as Martin rose his fist to silence the boys.

“Time for some fun.” He said, grabbing the large bat beside him and flinging the door open, jumping out onto the sidewalk.  
The remainder of the men launched out from the side of the van quickly taking to destroying everything in their path. A trash can lid flew past Martin and up into a nearby lamp post, shattering the light. The sound of buckling car metal, smashing windows, the thwack of bats crashing through anything unfortunate enough to be on the street and the psychotic laughter from the boys filled the night air.  
Martin stalked his way out into the alley in front of the van as the chaos unfolded. He took one last drag of his smoke and flicked it to the ground, stubbing it out with the top of his bat. Never breaking eye contact with the solid figure ahead of him. He raised his bat straight out, tilting his head as he pulsed it threateningly towards his target. Lucifer gestured back calmly, goading Martin into the attack.  
Martin leant back suddenly letting out a piercing howl as he lunged forward at full pace towards Lucifer. The powerful holler had drawn Vogel, Gripps & Cross’ attention back to the man as well and they started stampeding along behind Martin.

“It’s time to stomp your face off!” Vogels shrill voice rang out.

Martin skipped along the last few feet, gaining momentum as he swung his bat up from the ground crashing it into the underside of Lucifer's jaw.  
Lucifer staggered back but was quickly met with Cross’ crowbar connecting with the back of his knees. He tumbled forward onto the ground, a smile scrawling across his face as he heard the footsteps pounding towards him. Just before Vogels boot could connect with Lucifer's face his hand flew up and grasped around the manic man's ankle. Lucifer sat up straight yanking Vogel down and along the ground, skidding him across the ground and into a brick wall.

“Well that’s no way to say hello.” Lucifer grinned up at the men, pulling himself off the ground and turning to meet his next attacker.  
He smoothly stepped aside, grasping onto the back of Gripps’ shirt and hurling him across the street into a nearby dumpster. His hand then immediately flew up above and behind his head, connecting with Cross’ crowbar as it came slicing down. Lucifer easily yanked it clear of his hand, thwacking it across the man's face.  
Martin stood a few feet away when he spun around again, he studied Lucifer over the top of his large glasses. His shoulders were held tight and forward, coiled and ready to spring in for another attack. He tested his fingers around the objects in his hands, loosening and tightening his grip as the others scrambled back to their feet.

“All this for me? You shouldn’t have.” Lucifer teased, biting his lip and pulling his hand into his chest in fake flattery. 

He dropped the crowbar off to the side as he was surrounded by the other snarling men, still continuing to stare at the group's leader. Martin rolled his tongue across his lower lip, his jaw clenched as the men sized each other up. Predator and prey, yet neither party could quite tell who was whose prey anymore, neither men quite fit that bill. 

A feral snarl erupted from Martin as he tossed the hunk of concrete he had concealed in his hand into the air. His bat cracked into it, launching it straight into Lucifer's head. Blood began to trickle down Lucifer's face as the men set on him again, shoving him back against the wall of the alley. The blows came in a flurry from all directions, slamming into Lucifer's skull, ribs, gut, over and over. He snapped in a few more hits but eventually slumped down against the wall, seemingly defeated. The kicks and hits continued until a ear splitting whistle caused the boys to suddenly stop, they took a step back from where Lucifer was now hunched on the ground. Martin strode in between them as the boys parted, stalking up to where Lucifer was righting himself and was now perched on his knees.

“This one’s mine.” Martin stated, using the end of his bat to tilt Lucifer's chin up towards him. The leader took one last deep breath in, taking in the scent of his victory and closing his eyes before he began attempting to sap the energy he craved from the man in front of him.

The others shuffled, bewildered when nothing happened after a few moments.

Martins eyes flew open, he hissed out as he realised he was unable to feed off the man. He bunched Lucifer's shirt in his fist, dragging him up to his feet and slamming his back against the wall.

“What are you?!” Martin demanded as he invaded Lucifer's space.

“Is there a problem? Can’t get it up? Don’t worry I hear that happens.” Lucifer provoked.

“Why can’t I siphon from you?! What the hell are you?!” Martin growled out, completely blinded by his urge to taste the man's energy. “Tell me.” He demanded.

His breathing became ragged as he closed the space between them, pressing his forehead against Lucifer's with such aggression it was sure to bruise a normal person.  
Lucifer quietly began to chuckle, quickly building into full, maniacal laughter. He grabbed a hold of Martin's shoulders, flinging him around to pin him against the wall with force, fingers denting into both of his shoulders making it impossible for him to move.

“I guess you’re just going to have to come and find out, aren’t you?” Lucifer answered, moving back from where he had been pressed into his attacker. Still not allowing the man to move as he glanced down the length of his leather clad body.  
He clicked his tongue as he continued, “Looks like getting it up isn’t the problem then..” Lucifer suggested, noticing how the material was now stretched over the very obvious bulge in Martins pants. “Good to know.” Lucifer whispered to the man before finally releasing him in order to wipe away some of the blood from his face. 

Lucifer began to walk away, now seemingly unhurt from the battering he had just received, before disappearing in a brief fluttering that the boys could never comprehend to be the sound of wings.

The men quickly became agitated after the sudden unexplainable departure.

“Did he-” Vogel gestured wildly, pulling at his own jacket, “Did he let us do that?!” 

“Oh he’s good.” Gripps continued absently, still stunned.

“What is he?” Cross’ question was directed at Martin, who was still leant against the wall.

“New.” Martin answered, lighting another smoke as he pushed himself away, snatching up his bat and heading back towards the van.

 

* * *

 

Martin was sat back in an old, torn up lounge chair pressed to the door of the van, slowly squeezing and releasing the stress toy in his hand as he watched over his crew who were cackling and drinking out in the field. He had stayed back, still trying to decipher the encounter he had a few weeks prior. He still had no idea who the man was or why he was unable to feed from him but the thought of how badly he wanted to taste him was still fresh in his mind and he was obsessed by it. They had been searching ever since that first meeting and even the slightest scent of the energy left Martin salivating and dizzy from his lust for it. He still felt on edge not having the upper hand but the danger of that also sent sparks flying down his spine.

When the wind suddenly changed direction a pulsating flutter sounded out behind Martin. He knew who stood behind him without having to move. The scent of fire and electricity washing over him as his heart picked up pace. 

“Hello Martin.” Lucifer greeted. 

Martins eyes stayed focused on his boys in the distance who had remained oblivious to their new visitor. 

“Quite the pack of rabid animals you’ve collected here. They must be hard to control.” Lucifer continued.

Martin sharply flung himself out of the chair at that, dropping the toy to the ground as he faced the van.  
Lucifer stood leant against the back corner of the van. His arm propped up across his chest, one finger suggestively placed between his lips as he looked up over his brow, evaluating Martin's actions.

“No one controls us.” Martin spat, prowling across to stand intimidatingly close to Lucifer. “Why can’t I feed from you?” His head tilted to the side as he demanded answers. Lucifer straightened to face him.

“Because I haven’t let you. You **can** siphon my grace but you’re going to have to earn it” Even in their darkened surroundings the stretched denim over Lucifer's crotch was clear as he rolled his hips against the van. Martin felt the twitch of his own cock pressing against his pants at the realisation of Lucifer's arousal.

“I don’t know what the hell grace is but what makes you think I won’t just take it?” Martins fingers lightly rested around the cigarette hanging from his lips as he sucked in another drag.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the van to close the few feet between them.

“I liked you better when you weren’t talking.”

Martin raised his head, dropping the still lit stub to the ground as he blew smoke directly into Lucifer's face which was mere inches away now. A low growl cursed out of Lucifer's lips as he took action, slamming Martin against the metal wall of the van. Martins lips we’re already parted from the gasp he let escape as Lucifer crashed into him. The taste of smoke filled Lucifer's senses as he pushed his tongue into Matins hot, waiting mouth.  
Martin canted into him, deepening the aggressive kiss as their bodies collided. His hands darted out, snatching at the thick muscle over Lucifer's hips, dragging them together.  
Lucifer growled into the kiss as the hot line of Martin's erection pressed into his own. Lucifer's hands began to wander, pressing hard against leather as they searched up Martins torso, quickly breaking the buttons of his vest and shirt to expose the mans bare chest. He could feel Martin attempting to push away from the van, desperate to gain back control. Lucifer placed one hand firmly on his chest, slamming him back against the metal which shuddered under them. 

A growl escaped Martin's lips as they parted. Lucifers hips rolling against him as his hands continued to scrape along the now exposed skin. His fingers traveled down the tight muscle of Martin's stomach, curving around his waist and sliding down to firmly grip his ass. Lucifer pushed his hips into him again, using the grasp on his firm ass as leverage.  
Martins head fell back against the van as their hips pressed together again, his cock jumping up so hard against the fabric around it that it ached.

Seeing the man's moment of vulnerability, Lucifer took the opportunity to drag his open mouth along the strong line of Martin's exposed neck. Martin hissed at the sharp pain of Lucifer's teeth sinking into the curve of his shoulder. His hand flew up, thwacking Lucifer sharply across the back of the head before his fingers wrapped into his hair, tugging him back and away from him.

Martin pulled back so hard that he would be threatening any normal person's ability to breath. Lucifer chuckled into the grip, backing away from the van as a small stream of blood began to trickle down Martin's chest.  
Martins intense stare stayed fixed as he placed his hand on Lucifer's large, solid erection. He began to move his palm up and down along his cock as he watched Lucifer's breathing hitch and become shallow. His pace increased as he grunted onto Lucifer's mouth, kissing him aggressively as he forced him back towards the open door of the van.

“Get in.” Martin growled as he shoved Lucifer down onto the hard metal of the van floor.

Lucifer shuffled back on the hard surface as Martin crawled in over him, kneeling between his legs as he reached back to slam the door closed behind them.  
Martin leant over him, gripping again into his strong hips as Lucifer laid back, chest rising and falling rapidly now. Martin snatched at the quivering man below him, colliding their mouths and biting down on his lower lip. The metallic taste of blood coated the men's mouths, filling them with more lust than before as they grinned into the kiss. The pain coursing through their nerves only acting to encourage them both.  
Martin slammed his hips down hard, sliding their clothed cocks together once again.  
He was close and he knew it, the shudders from the man below him as they drove together over and over again told him that Lucifer was close too.

Lucifer propped himself up suddenly, his mouth diving in to run across Martins bare chest. He bit and sucked tiny, bloody marks all the way up to the curve of his shoulder as he shuddered up, grinding his hips ever faster. His cock pulsed against his jeans, aching into the ecstasy he felt. His stomach became tight, he couldn’t hold back much longer. 

“Do it. Now.” Lucifer demanded.

Martin knew exactly what Lucifer's words meant, he swayed back, hazy from the pleasure that had taken over his senses. He managed to gain his composure long enough to act.  
Light filled the van as Martin began to feed, the grace flooding into him as he drank Lucifer in, long and deep. It surged through him, all the ferocious power invading his body as he pulsed back.

Lucifer rutted against the drain, his hips snapping up feverishly as he allowed himself to become lost in the sensation. Sharing his grace with someone like this blinded him with bliss.  
His fingers tensed into the skin around Martins waist and he was coming, hard and full against his jeans, the warm, wet sensation spreading out over the fabric as he released.

Martin shuttered against the feeling of Lucifer's orgasm, it sent him over the edge. He sucked hard onto Lucifers grace one last time, releasing his own pleasure as he pushed Lucifer back down against the floor. He forced his hips along Lucifer a few last, demanding times before collapsing down, breath short and satisfied.

They lay collapsed against each other's exhausted bodies, their breathing slowing together as the haze began to fade.  
Martin rolled away eventually, wiping his blood stained mouth and beard as he reached into the front seat to pull out another smoke.  
Lucifers shirt clung tight against his skin as he propped himself up against the van wall.

“Did you want to know who I am?” Lucifer questioned when they had both finally come back to grips with reality.

“Does is matter?” Martin replied flatly. 

“I suppose not.” Lucifers responded matter-of-factly. “We will do this again.” He stated, glancing over to the still half clothed man.

Martin nodded in acknowledgement at the statement as he blew smoke out into the hot van and with that, Lucifer was gone.


End file.
